<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking to the Future by Alexandrawinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180295">Looking to the Future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrawinchester/pseuds/Alexandrawinchester'>Alexandrawinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Love... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:49:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrawinchester/pseuds/Alexandrawinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Next part of our finding love series</p>
<p>What will happening to Pandora and Harry now that there parents are now aware of there past and of course the marriage of Pandora and Sirius...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Love... [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983973</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sirius’s POV</p>
<p>I looked down to Pandora who was still in my arms and sighed as James was right, she was a pain to wake up, I grinned as I ran my hand through her hair and smirked as she mumbled at me.</p>
<p>“Come on Angel, you need to wake up” I said smiling as she shook her head and buried herself in my arms a little bit more.</p>
<p>I laughed as I looked to her, “come on Hunny” I said as she looked to me, “why I am sleeping Paddy” she said making me smile as she really did look like an angel at the moment.</p>
<p>I smiled, “because we need to ward here, the manor and not to mention Grimmauld place against people” I explained.</p>
<p>She looked confused making me grin, “to make sure that you and your brother are always safe because I do not trust the headmaster around you and your brother any more” I explained.</p>
<p>She nodded and I smiled, “also we need to talk” I explained making her sigh as she moved and looked at me, “you want to know about our past don’t you” she asked me.</p>
<p>I nodded, “it is time that it is out in the open with us all so there are no surprises because at the moment the headmaster has one above us on that one” I explained to her.</p>
<p>She nodded, “okay then, but doing this is going to make you look at me differently, I mean I wasn’t the nicest person around” she explained to me and I smiled, “nothing would make me look at you differently, you are always going to be mine and nothing is going to change that” I explained.</p>
<p>She nodded and smiled as she cuddled back down into me, “alright” she said and smiled as the door opened and we watched as everyone walked into the room and grinned.</p>
<p>We both watched as Narcissa, Lucius and Severus walked in and smiled as he looked to both Pandora and Harry, “do Draco and the others know the truth” Sev asked.</p>
<p>I looked down to Pandora and she sighed, “Draco doesn’t but that is because I don’t want to lose my friend” Pandora explained as Narcissa smiled, “he wouldn’t have left your side, he loves you Pandora and you know he does” she explained to her and Pandora smiled.<br/>Harry laughed, “no they don’t know the truth, I didn’t have the heart to tell them that their best friend was a crook,” Harry said making Pandora laugh, “Hermione would have given you a lecture,” Pandora said making him groan at her.</p>
<p>Lucius smiled as he looked to them both, “I think they need to be here to know this you two” Lucius said making them both nod.</p>
<p>I grabbed my wand and cast a Patronus and smirked as Pandora laughed, “a wolf” she asked making me nod, “Ron, Hermione and Draco please come to the rooms, the twins are here” I said sending it off to them.</p>
<p>Pandora looked over to her brother and sighed, “this is going to be exhausting” she explained as Sev laughed, “there is a way that we can do all of this and you just show us memories, that way everyone sees them at the same time” Severus explained.</p>
<p>Pandora nodded as she cuddled into me, “well hopefully this won’t take to long as I am sure that the headmaster is going to be wondering where I am” Pandora said.</p>
<p>We all heard a knock on the door and noticed that it was Ron, Hermione and Draco, “sorry we had to dodge the headmaster, he demanded to know where we were going” Draco explained as Dora frowned, “well I hope you lost the twat somewhere he shouldn’t be” she said as Draco laughed, “of course” he said.</p>
<p>She grinned and I nodded as I looked to the twins, “okay are you ready” I asked.</p>
<p>Pandora’s POV</p>
<p>I looked up to Paddy and sighed as I nodded, “as I will ever be” I said as Harry walked over to me and smiled, “you okay” he asked.</p>
<p>I looked to him and shook my head, “I never thought I would see this asshole again and well here we are” I explained making him smile at me, “well the asshole won’t come near you again” he said making ron looked confused.</p>
<p>Severus walked over to us and smiled, “okay because there is a few of us, I want you both to take the hands of each other and then Pandora you take Sirius and Harry Remus’s” Severus explained and I smirked, “see it isn’t hard to call them by there names” I said making Severus and Lucius both laugh.</p>
<p>Sirius looked to me and smiled, “you and harry will be drawing power and energy from the two of us to keep us all in the dream world” Sirius explained and I nodded, “alright then” I said as I grabbed the hands of Paddy and Harry and focused on what I needed to.</p>
<p>Harry and I opened our eyes to see that everyone was here and Draco looked confused, “where the hell are we” he asked making me look to him. “This is the corridors that hold both mine and my brother’s memories of what happened before we came here and after” I explained as Ron nodded.</p>
<p>Hermione looked worried and I smiled as I looked to her, “you don’t have to be here” I said and she shook her head, “no you both need friends and we are here for you both” she said.</p>
<p>I smiled as I looked to mum and dad, “okay so I believe that each door should be in order but I cannot promise that” I explained as mum nodded, “thats fine hunny” she said and smiled, “were start here and go up” she explained as she was looking at the doors around her.</p>
<p>We all walked into the door and I frowned as I couldnt remember this;</p>
<p>18 months old:-</p>
<p>I looked around and frowned as mum looked to us with tears in her eyes, “this was that night that we died” she said to us and I looked confused, “I don’t remember this so why is it coming up” I asked.</p>
<p>“because they are memories that have been lost but you can still have them come up because they are a part of you Pandora” Severus explained to me.</p>
<p>Harry sighed as he watched ahead to see what would happen and we noticed that Hagrid turned up on a bike that I would admit was pretty cool, I turned to Paddy when I heard him growling about something, “that is mine, I lost it when Prongs and I was on a job” Paddy snapped.</p>
<p>I looked to him and laughed, “you made your bike fly” i asked and he smirked as Papa coughed making sure that we had our attention on the memories.</p>
<p>I turned back to the front and watched as he got off the bike and sighed as he looked to both of the teachers that where in front of us, “Headmaster, Professor” he said looking to them both, “here are the twin’s Professor” he said as he passed who I assumed to be Harry as the baby had a head full of black hair to him.</p>
<p>“any trouble at all hagrid” the headmaster asked.</p>
<p>I frowned as I noticed that Albus seemed more focused on my brother than me and we watched as hagrid had passed me to Minnie, “she dumped us with them” I snarled as harry looked to me, “why would she do that” Harry asked.</p>
<p>Mum and dad both put their hands on our shoulders, “I am sure that there is a reason to why she didnt question the headmaster because she seems really worried over the headmaster now” Dad explained.</p>
<p>We turned back to the memory when Albus coughed, “Hagrid” the headmaster said making the half giant look to him, “They both fell to sleep over the motorway Headmaster, Pandora was more curious than her brother” he explained to him.</p>
<p>We watched as Minnie looked to the headmaster, “I refuse to leave them here Albus, these are the worse sort of muggles and you know that Lily never wanted them with her sister” Minnie explained and sighed, “they should be with Sirius and Remus, they are all they have left” she snarled.</p>
<p>I couldnt help the smile to come to my face as she showed that she didn’t agree with the headmasters choice and wanted us with Paddy and Papa.</p>
<p>We watched as Albus turned to her and laughed, “they will never see them again, I have made it out as Sirius was the keeper for the Potters to make sure he goes away because I will not have him corrupting Harry for what I want him to become and well I have sent Remus away” Albus snarled.</p>
<p>We watched as Minnie looked to him and gasped, “they are their family and their magical guardians Albus and you will not put Sirius away because he didnt do this” Minnie snarled.</p>
<p>Albus looked to her, “I will not have him rasing Harry or that creature, i need Harry with his aunt and uncle” Albus snapped as Minnie looked to him “they will give him a trial” Minnie snapped making me frown as I knew he didn’t get the trail.</p>
<p>Albus laughed, “trust me he is going away, I have done everything to make that boy an outcast and this is the last step to make sure he is alone, as I said, he’s a black and they all go bad in the end” Albus said laughing.</p>
<p>I looked to him and Paddy laughed, “I was supposed to be a Slytherin, I knew that the hat was taking to long” Paddy said and sighed, “but then I wouldn’t have Prong and Mooney” he said to me.</p>
<p>I smirked as he looked to them and smiled, “I’m fine with being a lion anyway” he said.</p>
<p>I couldnt help the growl to come from me, I was going to make his life a living hell for what he had done to my Paddy and what he had done to my brother and I as well.</p>
<p>Sirius wrapped his arms around me and smiled, “he will get what is coming to him for what he has done to us” Paddy explained as we watched as Minnie shook her head, “I will not allow you to do this” she said.<br/>“you will not remember anything of this night, I needed your help because I wanted to make sure that the little shit there was given to someone else” Albus snarled.</p>
<p>I stepped back and didnt realised that it was Lucius behind me and he frowned, “Pandora” he asked and I looked to him, “he tried to spilt my brother and I up” I snarled.</p>
<p>“Pandora hunny” mum said making me look to her, “he wasnt able to hunny, your brother is still with you” she said.</p>
<p>Paddy sighed as he walked over to me, “dora” he asked making me snap my head to him, “what would have happened to my brother if he had been able to get rid of me, what would my brother have became if I wasnt around to take the pressure of our aunt and uncle off him” I asked.</p>
<p>I watched as Harry walked over to me, “we dont have to worry about that now Pandora, you are here with me and we are fine” he said making me sigh.</p>
<p>Harry nudged me so I was looking at the memory again and I watched as Minnie looked to him, “you will not spilt them up because they need each other, for crying out loud Albus they both just lost there parents and now they have lost Sirius and Remus because of you” she snarled.</p>
<p>“I will not allow you to do this to them” she growled out.</p>
<p>Albus grinned, “tell you what, I will allow Pandora to stay with her brother if you promise not to interfer with Sirius, if you do I will come back here and take her away, I will dump her in an orphanage and then when and if she gets an hogwarts letter, I will tell her that you put her there” Albus snarled.</p>
<p>I couldnt believe what I was hearing and noticed that Papa, Severus and Lucius all looked pissed while Paddy, Dad, Mum and Narcissa looked ready to kill him for this. </p>
<p>I turned to Draco and hermione to see that Ron was white, “he’s a asshole, but to do that to her is just plan cruel” Ron said.</p>
<p>I nodded as I turned back to hear my parents growl, wondering what it was they were growling at I noticed that Albus had placed Harry and I down in a basket and left on the doorstep of the house, “lets go” Albus said placing a letter down on top of my brother and I.</p>
<p>Mum and Narcissa along with hermione all shouted, “they need to be inside, it is cold outside” they all shouted making me snort, “they cannot hear you” I explained as hermione looked to me.</p>
<p>She wiped her eyes and looked to my brother, “you really were hurt from a real young age werent you” she said making me look to her, “look if this is hard for you now you might want to stop now because this doesnt get any easier” I explained.</p>
<p>She shook her head and i turned to the others, “look this isnt going to be easy to see and at the end of it i know that a few of you will never look at me the same way” i explained as mum turned to me, “there is nothing that is going to make us look at you differently Pandora” she said.</p>
<p>Everyone nodded and mum coughed, “but I believe you and your brother and never stepping foot in that school again” mum said making me sigh, “mum we have too, he cannot know you are aware” I explained.</p>
<p>Dad sighed as he walked over to her, “Dora is right petal, we need to show Albus that he believes he still is in control for the moment” dad explained.</p>
<p>She nodded as she looked to us, “im not happy about this and you two will never step foot in his office or speak to him alone” she said.</p>
<p>Harry and I nodded, “of course” we said together making Ron moan, “please dont start with that, the twins are bad enough” Ron said making me smirked.</p>
<p>We watched as the door opened a few hours later which was making everyone a little more annoyed as he didnt even knock on the door.</p>
<p>I looked up when I heard that annoying voice I never wanted to hear again, “VERNON” she screamed making me moan, “she is horrible” I snapped as Ron laughed, “she looks like a crane fly” he said making me snort.</p>
<p>“she is proper nosy as well, she has to know everyones drama and if she misses something she gets really angry” Harry explained.</p>
<p>Paddy shook his head as he looked back, “hey they are opening the letter he left on the twins” he said as they all walked over trying to read it over her shoulder.</p>
<p>I shook my head as I looked over to them, “really” I asked. </p>
<p>Dad smirked, “we want to read it” he said making me laugh as he really did look like a child.</p>
<p>Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley</p>
<p>Please find in front of you the twin children of your late sister Lily Potter nee Evans and her husband James Potter, there names are Harry and Pandora.</p>
<p>I am writing to you because i need you to take the twins in for me.</p>
<p>Now the red headed one is Pandora and she is the trouble maker out of the two of them, she is more like her father than her mother so you know she will just cause trouble, i am sorry to drop her on you but i cannot take away harry only family. Now i am asking that you get that trouble maker out of her because i am not having that trouble come to hogwarts when the time comes so please do anything possible to get it out of her. You have my permission as magical guardian to beat her.</p>
<p>Now i am asking that you lay of Harry a little because he is the one that will give me what i want but by all means do make sure that he doesnt become the spoiled brat i know he would have become if his parents were alive. I have people in place for when he comes to hogwarts to make sure that he hates his classes and always comes to me for advice.</p>
<p>Now onto the money, i have made sure that you will be paid out of the potter vault as i have taken control of all there assets as they will not be needing them due to not living past there 16th birthday.</p>
<p>Thank you Albus Dumbledore</p>
<p>I watched as they all turned around and looked to me, “was your abuse worse that your brothers” dad asked me.</p>
<p>I looked to him and laughed, “it was to begin with but them finding out I was an fire elemental they laid off me a bit” I explained as Paddy sighed, “I hate what he did to you Pandora” Paddy said.</p>
<p>The memory ended and we were back in the corridor where Severus looked to me, “I was the one he toyed with to make your lifes hell, he did something to me” Severus explained.</p>
<p>I looked to him and sighed, “your find he would have been the one to speak to Lucius father and explained that you would not have been good for him, I bet he was the one to even put the word you called mum in your head so she would go to dad as I knew she was keen on him them” I explained.</p>
<p>Severus sank to the floor and sighed, “he really just sees us as puppets doesent he” Severus snarled as i nodded, “over the couse of you losing Luicus and then mum you became the man he needed, you were better bitter and mean and that was all Albus needed to be able to toy around with” I said shrugging my shoulders.</p>
<p>Draco walked over to me and sighed, “are you sure you can carry on with this Pandora because just that first one wasnt nice” he asked.</p>
<p>I looked to him and smiled, “of course I can, you know im stronger than I look” I said.</p>
<p>He nodded and smiled, “alright then I would say this next one” Draco said pointing to another door.</p>
<p>Mum nodded and walked over to me and smiled, “if this gets to much you let us know and we can do this another day” she explained, I smiled as I looked to her, “no we need to get through this, Harry and I both know you need to know” I explained.</p>
<p>3 Years Old:-</p>
<p>She nodded as she lead us through a door and I smiled as mum looked to two small children, “are they you” she asked.</p>
<p>Harry laughed and nodded, “of course that is us mum you can tell as even at this age Pandora still have the glint in her eye” Harry said.</p>
<p>Dad laughed as he looked around and frowned, “why are you near a stove and you both look no older than two” dad snapped.</p>
<p>I looked to him and sighed, “harry and I are three here dad, and well we were told that we needed to earn our keep to get food and warm showers” I explained.</p>
<p>Narcissa and mum both looked to us and growled, “magical children are to be cherished not abused” Narcissa said making me look to her, “Muggles dont always understand magical children and well our dear aunt didnt like that because we were magical and well she wasnt” i said making Harry and Dad snicker.</p>
<p>Draco and Ron both looked horrified while Hermione, Dad, Papa and Paddy all looked ready to kill Vernon over and over again.</p>
<p>I looked over to Lucius and Severus and noticed that there were quiet which I dubbed as I bad thing.</p>
<p>Dad looked up when he heard speaking and looked to the little version of me, “what are you saying” he asked and I looked over, “no idea, could be something to try and make Harry laugh” I said.</p>
<p>Narcissa growled, “this is not how magical children are treated, we cherish our children, they are precious to us” she explained.</p>
<p>I looked to her and laughed, “oh her child was, she loved her child way to much” I said as Harry nodded, “was such and still is a brat” Harry explained.</p>
<p>We watched as Pandora raised her hand and we all watched as she made her cup of milk that was above her float and watched as everyone was amazed, “wow i have never seen a 3 year old be able to control her magic in such a way” Severus said.</p>
<p>I sighed as that was when we all saw it, she was slapped so hard and hit the floor as her head hit the floor making her cry out.</p>
<p>I cringed as I knew that she was really hurt and cried out, “i said no magic you little freak, how many times do I have to tell you” Petunia snarled as she looked around the kitchen.</p>
<p>I noticed that Narcissa and mum were a little confused and I pointed to the memory, “wait for it” i said as mum watched. </p>
<p>Petunia turned around and growled as she turned back to little me, “where is my sons bottle of milk you little bitch” she snarled. Little Pandora looked to her and pointed to the side where there was two bottles and nodded, “dont even think about having one of them, my baby needs all that milk” she snarled as she looked over to little Harry.</p>
<p>She growled as she walked over and snatched the cup from him and laughed, “you dont deserve a drink” she snapped and looked over to Pandora, “did i say you could have anything, i pay for the things in this house and you think you can just help yourself, you are nothing more than a burden on my poor husband and son” she snarled.</p>
<p>I watched as the little me looked broken and nodded, “Sorry Miss” she said as she got up and took her brothers hand, “may we be excused” she asked.</p>
<p>Vernon walked in and grinned, “of course you can, your upsetting me being here” he snarled as he grabbed little us by our hair and threw us into a cupboard locking it from the outside so they couldnt get out.</p>
<p>Everyone looked to us and I could tell they were upset and I smirked, “its not quite finished” I said as they turned back to see little us. </p>
<p>We watched as little Pandora pulled out a small piece of bread and smiled, “you need to eat little brother” she said as she passed the bread to him and began running his hand through her hair making mum and dad both cry.</p>
<p>Draco looked to me and shook his head, “you never told me it was like this Pandora” he said and I sighed as I walked over to him, “I never wanted people to know, I dont want people to know that my life was horrible because the headmaster believes he can abuse us” I explained.</p>
<p>Draco sighed as mum walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, I couldnt help but panic and she smiled, “shh princess its only me, calm down” mum said and I had to force myself to calm down.</p>
<p>I looked to her and smiled, “im working on not flinching when people touch me” I explained as Draco smiled, “try talking to them as your moving towards them, it works for me” he explained as I laughed, “thats why you do that” I asked.</p>
<p>Dad looked to me and sighed as Paddy and Papa were shaking there heads at him, “she is not doing that” Paddy said as i frowned, “doing what” i asked as mum shook her head, “she will kill them” mum said making me grin.</p>
<p>Dad smiled, “ill speak to you both later about it” dad said making both harry and I laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We appeared back in the corridor as Hermione and Ron both turned to us, “does this get worse” Ron asked, I looked to him and nodded, “yeah it does Ron and I am sorry but your not going to like what comes” I explained as Harry sighed.</p><p>As we all walked through the door for the next one i couldnt help but moan as I recognised the day and sighed, “Pandora” dad asked.</p><p>I looked to him and sighed “this is one of Dudley’s birthday and well this was one of the worse ones to be honest with you” I explained and Harry nodded, “he was the most spoilt kid around on the block where they lived” Harry said.</p><p>Ron frowned and I laughed, “he had two rooms and the toys that he didn’t like he would break and demand new ones” I explained. </p><p>Lucius scoffed as he turned to me, “I mean you know about Draco and us having money but he would never have acted like that” Lucius said making me smirk as Draco did turn a little red when his dad said that.</p><p>I smiled as Draco looked to the others, “i did it once and well never again, my mother tanned my ass and told me that no malfoy or black would ever act like that” he said making me laugh.</p><p>“which is why your son and I are good friends, I don’t make friends easily but your son was one of the nicest and easiest people to get along with me” I explained and sighed, “for me, Draco was a bit of an ass to my brother” I explained.</p><p>Harry laughed as he looked to them and then Draco, “Draco was playing the part of pureblood well” he said to him and Narcissa sighed, “I am sorry Harry, I did try to make sure that he didn’t act that way, but something’s are just programmed into purebloods” she explained making me laugh.<br/>Paddy puffed his chest out making me nod, “yes it really is” i said and we watched as Petunia appeared with Dudley who was screaming about us, “no” he screamed.</p><p>I watched as the others looked to him and shook their heads, “I don’t want them here” he said stomping his foot and looked into the kitchen, “make me breakfast, I am the birthday boy and this is my day” he screamed.</p><p>We all watched as 5 year old Harry walked over to him and smiled, “happy birthday Dudley, we made your favourite” he said to him and I watched as he smiled and took it, “thanks” he said.</p><p>We watched as Dad, Papa, Lucius, Severus and mum look to us, “I don’t think this is going to end well is it” Paddy asked and I shook my head, “nope” I said.</p><p>Narcissa gasped as Dudley threw the plate of food onto the floor and smirked as he turned around, “DADDY THE FREAKS HAVE MADE A MESS AND SAID THAT IT WAS MY FAULT” Dudley screamed.</p><p>Ron, Hermione and Draco all looked to him in the memory and all growled, “what a little shit” they said together making me laugh and I couldnt help but sigh as I heard as someone thundered down the stairs and into the kitchen.</p><p>“what have I told you about lying to us” he snarled at the little version of my brother as he was smacked and thrown to the floor, “I want this tided up” he snarled and I watched as he turned to me and smirked, “you and your brother are being spilt up now, i told you what happens when you hurt or lie about my son” he snarled.</p><p>Everyone watched as he grabbed little me and threw me into the garden and smirked, “try not to die” he snarled.</p><p>We all watched as he locked the door and turned to my brother, “you let her in and I will kill her in front of you” he snarled at him and he nodded, “of course sir” he said and I frowned as my brother really was scared of this man. </p><p>Looking over to my brother now I noticed that he really looked pissed and I knew that he wasnt scared of this asshole anymore. </p><p>Mum sobbed as she watched for the first time as it looked like Petunia was going to say something but smiled as Dudley walked over and smiled, “zoo mama” he said and that was when they left the room and my brother looked broken, “Doe” he said.</p><p>I smiled as this was a side to harry that was still there, he only ever called me Doe now when he was really scared and worried, little me was looking at her brother and smiled, “make sure you are feed” she said and I watched as her hand turned into fire and she smiled, “I’ll be fine” she said to him.</p><p>Mum and Narcissa were both sobbing and Harry and I both walked over to them, “we are fine, see we both are here” we said.</p><p>“no child should be treated like you were” Mum said to me and I looked to her, “no we shouldn’t have but that isn't anyone ‘s fault but Albus, the people that are in this room had no idea what would happen to us and two of the people in this room weren’t allowed to be near us because of the headmaster” I explained.</p><p>Harry smirked as he looked to everyone, “if you want someone to blame it is them twats and the headmaster” he explained and smiled, “Harry and I are fine” I explained.</p><p>We walked back out into the corridor when Ron turned to me and smirked, “so you were pretty much the one that always protected your brother when you were younger then” he asked me.</p><p>I looked to him and laughed, “still do now” I said as Harry laughed, “she was the one that kicked your ass 4th year remember Ron” Harry said making both Dad and Papa look at me, “Pandora” papa started making Ron cough.</p><p>“I was mean to them, I was once again being pig headed and well I believe that fred and george sent her to me because they knew i needed to be brought down a peg or two” Ron explained with hermione nodding, “trust me not even our head of house punished her because she knew he needed it” Hermione said.</p><p>I smirked as Paddy shook his head trying not to laugh as Papa and Dad both looked at her with worry.</p><p>Narcissa smirked as she looked to us both, “how about this one because I have a feeling that this could be a less horrible one to watch” she explained.</p><p>We all nodded and walked through the door where I noticed the memory and smirked, “I was a proper goby little shit in this one” I said making Harry turn to me, “you are proud of little things arent you” he asked.</p><p>I nodded, “of course” I said.</p><p>I noticed that Lucius and Severus both looking to me and grinned, “we are assuming that this was when the rebel side of you came out for the world to see” Lucius asked, I looked to them both and smriked, “your see why in the minute” I explained.</p><p>Paddy sighed as he looked to the younger version of us, “did you get feed at all sweetheart” Paddy asked and I laughed, “only what we could steal at the time, something nothing for a few days” I explained as Harry nodded, “she would steal from the fruit and veg shop on the way home so we could eat if they wouldnt feed us” Harry explained.</p><p>I looked to him and smirked, “well one of us had to feed you” i said.</p><p>We all watched as vernon walked in to the kitchen with my brother by his hair and I knew that everyone was horrified to see him treated like this, I noticed that Draco and Hermione both looked pissed and I knew that they would be looking out for my brother as well.</p><p>We all watched as Vernon pushed my brother to the cooker burning him in the process which was making me snarl at the memory, i noticed that mum looked horrified and turned to us, “he burned you” she asked.</p><p>I laughed as I looked to her, “it was his favioute thing to burn both my brother and I” I explained as Draco looked to me, “the marks on your back” he asked.</p><p>I nodded and turned back to see that Vernon was nearly purple as he was shouting at my brother, “I told you not to burn the breakfast freak, how many times must you and your freak sister be told” he growled at him. We all watched as he looked to him and frowned, “I’m sorry but I didnt do anything wrong sir” Harry said in the memory.</p><p>I even knew what was coming as we were learn that the lower didnt dare speak to people like that so we all watched as Vernon looked to him and threw him to the cooker watching as little harry burned his hand and screamed out from the pain.</p><p>Both Mum and Dad shouted at the memory and I just smirked as Paddy turned to look at me, “your quiet in this memory” he said making me grin, “keep watching” I said.</p><p>They all turned back in time to watch the little version of me run into the room and over to her brother, she checked his hand and smiled as he whimpered at her, “Doe it hurts” he said making her wave her hand and the burn disappeared.</p><p>Mum watched as little me growled and smacked her hand to the side watched as Vernon dropped harry and was now pinned to the wall wondering what was happening, dad snorted and I watched as she walked forward which even I had to admit that at 8 years old she was terrifying.</p><p>“you do not raise your hand to my brother, me fine but you do not touch my brother” she growled and smirked, “I am sure you remember our little conversation from last week when I burned your bitch of a wife” she snapped with a smile on her face.</p><p>I noticed that everyone was watching her and she laughed as her fire element came forward and she put her hand on his arm and smirked, “this will teach you for raising your hand to my brother and hurting him” she snarled and burned him which I had to admit was a little bit scary to watch. </p><p>I turned to Harry and smirked, “am I really that cruel to people” I asked and he smiled, “only to the people that deserve it sis” he said and I nodded as she had let him go and walked over to her brother and picked him up, “come on, we wouldn’t want Vernon to have the police around finding out what he does to his niece and nephew” she snarled as Vernon nodded and waved them off.</p><p>Severus turned to me and smirked, “he was scared of you” he asked and I nodded, “always was and when he hurt my brother it was worse for him” I explained and Severus turned to Harry, “when I picked on you in potions and the fire in the bunson burners went higher” he asked.</p><p>Harry laughed and nodded, “yeah you hurt me and she got you back by hurting what you loved most” he explained making me laugh, “you loved your potions more than people” I explained and he smiled, “thank you for not hurting me” he said.</p><p>I smirked and dad laughed, “I'm taking it he wasn’t far from being hurt” he asked me and I sighed, “you have to understand that no one and I mean no one hurts harry, ask him what happened to Ron when he hurt him” I asked.<br/>Mum looked to me and frowned, “but he is his best friend Dora” mum said and harry smiled, “he is but when my name and Pandora’s was put into the goblet he believed that I was the one to do it” Harry explained.</p><p>Ron sighed as he nodded, “like i said earlier our Dora here does have a mean streak” ron explained as Hermione and Draco both laughed and nodded, “what happened” dad asked wanting to know.</p><p>Ron sighed as he looked to him, “well a few of the others said I was glory hunting again, I wasn’t until Pandora went for me that I realised that it wasn’t true that Harry and Pandora wouldnt have done that” Ron explained.</p><p>They all nodded as they understood that sometimes even friends can get jealous of people, I watched as mum smiled a she walked over to Lucius, “I hear we are to thank you for getting the twins out of that” mum said.</p><p>Lucius smiled as he looked to her, “I just told Pandora what to say and well she took care of the rest, not that albus was happy about it” he said making mum smile.</p><p>“still I am happy that they didn’t have to do that” she said.</p><p>I noticed that papa was really quite and I walked over to him to see that he had tears down his cheeks and I sighed as I looked to him, “we can stop, I won’t think any less because you can’t do this” I explained and he shook his head as he looked to me, “no we need to see this, it is just heart-breaking to see because you both act like nothing happened” he said.</p><p>I noticed that everyone was now looking at me and my brother and we both sighed, “we learned to deal with it over time and well some adults didn’t believe us as your aware” I explained.</p><p>Papa and Paddy nodded and I smiled, “well it got better from third year as we knew that we wasn’t alone” I said making them both smile at me.</p><p>As the memory ended we were brought back to the corridor where mum sighed, “i dont know if i should kill them or let you” mum said making me laugh as i looked to her, “they have what is coming to them” i explained as Harry nodded.</p><p>She frowned as she looked to us both, “what do you mean” she asked. I looked to her and sighed, “so before Paddy and Papa came into our lifes Narcissa and Lucius was taking the time to explain this world to me being that Paddy was in prison” I explained.</p><p>They nodded and I smirked, “well it turns out that the house they live in is ours, you gave it to her on the basis that you start talking again, Vernon doesnt know that it is freaks money that he is living in” I said sniggering.</p><p>Draco laughed as he looked to me, “your going to rip it out from underneath them” he asked as Ron looked to me, “but your no longer the one able to do that being your parents are alive again” Ron said.</p><p>I looked to him and nodded, “thats correct but I know that mum and dad are aware of this because I can see mum is planning” I said as we all looked over to mum.<br/>Severus smirked as he walked over to James and smiled, “would you allow Lily and I have to our fun with Petunia being that she was a cow to us both” Sev asked making me grin as dad nodded, “of course it could be fun to watch this happen” dad said making Paddy and Papa both grin.</p><p>I shook my head as I looked around and sighed, “I really am hoping that there isnt much more of this because I need this to stop” I said as they all looked to me, “Dora princess” Paddy said as he walked over to me and smiled, “we can stop now” he said and I smiled, “no” I explained and smiled, “I just dont want you all to see the bad side to me” I explained.</p><p>Paddy sighed as he took my hands, “Pandora there is nothing that is going to make any of us turn our backs on you, you are and always will be our firecracker” he said making Dad snort, “I havent heard that name for her since she was 11 months old” dad said making everyone smile.</p><p>I grinned as Narcissa and mum were whispering which I had to admit made us all worry because even I knew that the black woman in the family was stable as well I wasnt.</p><p>I smirked as one door lit up and i moaned, “why do I have a feeling that this isnt going to be good for us” I asked as we all walked towards that door.</p><p>As we walked through the door i noticed what the memory was and shook my head, “nope out now” i said as Harry was agreeing with me, Draco smirked as he looked to us, “if your both agreeing that means this is worse than the last ones” he asked.</p><p>I looked to him and frowned, “this is something that you dont need to know okay, im at my worse here and you dont need to see” i snapped as Harry walked over to me, “it’s showing what is needed” he explained and I sighed, “not this one, Harry any but this” I said.</p><p>“together” he said holding his hand out to me. </p><p>I sighed as I put my hand in his and watched as mum frowned as she was looking around, “this isn't were you grew up” she said and I nodded, “Harry and I ran when we were nine, this is a year later” I explained.</p><p>Paddy looked to me, “when they withheld the tablets from you” he asked and I nodded, “when I believed there was nothing wrong with me” I explained making him nod and the others wonder what I was going on about as this was something that even Draco didnt know about.</p><p>I noticed that we were in a warehouse and I sighed as mum frowned, “I recognise some of these stuff” she said to me and I frowned, “what” I asked and she nodded, “yeah this was stuff that was in Potter Manor” she explained.</p><p>I looked to Harry and frowned, “not the manor we found deserted” I asked and he shrugged, “no idea, it was ruined when we got in there” he said.</p><p>Dad turned to me, “they are Potter heirlooms, you would have only been able to get into the room if you were a potter” he said and I looked to him, “most of this was on the floor, Harry and I took it because we thought we would be able to get money for it” I explained.<br/>“but how did it get there on the floor” dad asked and I shrugged, “no idea, this was here before harry and I got there” I explained and mum looked to us, “so you didn’t take it” she asked.</p><p>I shook my head, “no we didnt take it, it wqas something that in the end we couldnt” I explained as Draco and Ron smiled, “something in your magic made it out as familiar, you might not have known it then but your magic knew it was once home for you” Ron explained.</p><p>I smiled as I nodded, “I get it” i said as dad walked over to me and frowned, “which one is he then” he asked and I looked around, “the one with the dark hair, almost looks blue” I explained.</p><p>Dad looked to him and smirked, “lily doesn’t he look familiar” dad asked and I frowned, “he was some idiot I met while in the hospital getting help” I explained and mum looked to me, “did he take tablets or was he always around you” she asked me.</p><p>I looked to them and frowned as I thought about it, “now you say it, just around me” I said and Paddy frowned, “he didn’t look like this when he was at the house, he is a wizard” Paddy said and I looked to him, “no he isn't he doesnt have magic” I said.</p><p>Papa sighed as he looked to me, “hunny that is Leon Whitmore” he said to me and I shrugged, “who is that” I asked and Paddy sighed, “he took his mother’s name because he didn’t want his father’s name” Paddy said.</p><p>I looked to them all and noticed that Seveurus and Lucius both were shaking there heads at Papa and Dad while Lily, Narcissa and Paddy looked to us both,  “your beginning to piss me off, who is he” I snarled.</p><p>Paddy walked over to me and took my hands as he smiled, “he is Albus’s Son” he explained to me and I looked to him, “Albus has been doing this to me my whole life” I snarled as my magic was beginning to flare.</p><p>Harry walked over to me and sighed, “Pandora you need to calm down” he said to me and i couldnt help but break down when i realised that i really was just a pawn in his plans.</p><p>“I have done things because I wanted to make him happy when all he was doing was going back to him and reporting on me to him” I snarled and Harry sighed, “this is going to hurt isnt it sis” Harry said.</p><p> I laughed as I looked to him, “don’t worry much about me” I said and looked back to the memory, “Jackson wanted me to break into some house, when I realised that it was someone older than us I couldn’t do it, I didn’t want to hurt them” I explained as dad smirked, “is that Minnie” he asked.</p><p>I looked up and laughed, “yeah Harry and I stole from her, I believe she knows it was us as well” I explained.</p><p>Dad walked over to me and smiled as he helped me off the floor, “you were worried about robbing Minnie” he asked and I shook my head, “you might want to keep watching” I explained and watched as he turned back to the memory, “just take what you want and leave”  she asked.</p><p>I watched as younger me smirked, “well I just want what is mine” she said and Minnie frowned, “I don’t have anything that is yours” she said to her and younger me laughed, “it’s all mine, I mean come on you think that I am going to let you walk out of here” she asked making me sigh as she really was cruel when she wanted to be.</p><p>I watched as she circled her and smirked, “wonder how long it would take for you to call for help from the floor because I think that I can kill you before you call for help” she said and Harry walked behind me and laughed, “Phoenix come on, we don’t play with them” he said.</p><p>We watched as Minie looked to us both and sighed as he started to laugh, “hi, it is nice to meet you” little harry said and smirked, “well my name is Jamie and my twin who is trying not to kill you would be my loving unstable sister Phoenix” he said to her and I laughed as younger me growled at him.</p><p>Mum frowned as she turned to us, “why give names, I didn’t think you would want a trail leading to you” she asked and I laughed, “Because we didn’t care back then, I was gone and Harry wasn’t far behind” I explained to her. </p><p>Mum nodded and we turned back to the memory and watched as Minnie smiled as she looked to the younger versions of us, “I think your find it is Pandora and Harry” she said and caught us off guard, <br/>I noticed that younger me looked to her and growled, “how do you know those names, no one knows those names” Pandora snarled.</p><p> Minnie smiled, “because you harry are the image of your father and Pandora you look just like your mother but with your fathers temper” Minnie said.</p><p>Minnie frowned, “what happened to you Pandora, I was promised that you would be looked after” she said and smiled as she got up and walked towards my brother that made younger me look to her, “back away from my brother or you’re not going to see daylight” she snarled.</p><p>Minnie sighed and walked over to her, “I am sorry about what ever has happened to you Pandora, I did not want you left with those people” she said to her and she just laughed as she turned to her brother, “I'm bored, I'm going to find something fun to do” she said and with that she disappeared. </p><p>I noticed that mum, dad and Papa all looked to me and frowned, “how in the hell are you able to do that, apparating before you are 16 is something that isn't easy to do” Papa said with Dad, Paddy and Draco all nodding at me, “well I wanted out of there and well it works like it always does” I explained.</p><p>Paddy smiled as he looked to the others, “its normal for abused kids to do it because it is a way for them to escape” Paddy explained and Lucius smiled, “well at least we are aware of your past” he said as I nodded.</p><p>We appeared back in the room we had in the school where Draco looked to me and smiled, “Pandora this doesnt change anything, you are still my best friend and the person I would do anything for” Draco explained.</p><p>I smiled as i looked to them all and couldnt help the tears to come, they really were all still my friends and didnt want me to leave because of everything that they had seen.</p><p>Paddy smiled as he looked to me, “its been a long day so I think that we will resume this tomorrow morning because I want to get her to bed” Paddy explained and I smiled as he wrapped his arm around me and smiled, “come on angel” he said and with that we walked out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We got to the bedroom and I sighed as I looked to Paddy, “are you sure we are okay” I asked as he laughed, “Pandora I think that I should be asking you that, you have been through so much today with you brother and here you are worried about what I will think” Paddy asked me.</p><p>I looked to him and felt as the tears fell and I ran over to him, “i just cant believe that he was able to do this to me when I thought I was on the winning side” I shouted and couldnt help it, once it was coming out of me “am I really nothing more than someone that he can control” I snarled.</p><p>Paddy pulled me back and looked to me, “No Pandora, Albus shouldnt have ever done this to you or your brother Pandora, you was 10 years old when he decided that he would send Leon or Jackson, whatever is name is to get an hold on you” Paddy explained to me and smiled, “you were braver than any other 10 year old would have been back then Pandora, I know for a face that me, your father or even Draco would never have been able to do anything like you or your brother have had to” Paddy said.</p><p>I looked to him and smiled, “well you might have being that you have that rebel inside you” I said smirking as he looked to me, “my parents might have been assholes but Narcissa was right when she explained that magical parents love there children, my mother loved me to begin with Pandora, it wasnt until I was put in Gyfinndor whic we know know was planned hunny” Paddy explained to me.</p><p>I smiled as he looked to me and smirked, “plus the fact that you and your brother had to face all of that when you were 10years old makes me know that now you are going to be able to face and defeat that asshole” he said.</p><p>I looked to him and smiled, “thank you Paddy” I said as he picked me up and smiled, “come on princess, I believe that it is time for us to sleep because we have a busy day tomorrow” Paddy said and I nodded as sleep sounded like heaven at the moment.</p><p>Harry’s POV</p><p>I watched as my sister left and turned to my friends, “look I wasn’t keeping it from you because I didnt want to tell you, I kept it because my sister is the one that protects me as I am the one that protects her” I explained.</p><p>Mum and dad both looked to me and smiled, “Harry there is nothing we have seen that is going to make us hate you both, yes we will be more protecive of you both because of everything that you have been through” dad said.<br/>“yes we will watch the headmaster like anything and make sure that your sister is given the help she needs because she was played around with” Remy said making mum grin, “but we also know that you sister will always be the one to protect you” mum said.</p><p>Hermione smiled as she walked over to me, “We knew that something bad would have happened because your sister is a hawk when it comes to you, even through she is a slytherin one of them even muttered something about you and she went for them” Hermione said.</p><p>Draco nodded as he looked to me, “your sister temper is something that Sev here mentions in his rules for the 1st years coming in because he knows that she will protect them” Draco explained making mum look to him, “she is in your rules” mum asked.</p><p>Severus nodded and smirked, “so in there second year I believe we had a dueling lesson with the newest DADA teacher of the year” Severus explained making me grin, “well he deiceed that he was going to pair Harry with Draco being that he agrees that houses shouldnt like each other” Sev explained.</p><p>Mum and dad both shook there head while Remy just looked worried, “well it wasnt until Draco here decided to conjure a snake thinking that it was only Pandora that could speak to them” Severus said.</p><p>Draco moaned, “I wasnt expecting him to tell it to eat me to be deadly honest” Draco said making Hermione, Ron and I all laugh, “well Pandora stood in the way and dispelled the snake from hurting her best friend and turned on the DADA teacher” Severus explained.</p><p>Mum looked to him and frowned, “what did she do” mum asked as Dad and Remy all looked a little to interested, “she might have started ranting that people who work here and with all his names that he should have been able to disable the snake, it shouldnt have taken an 12 year old to do it for him” Severus explained.</p><p>I laughed, “it was the highlight of the day because the headmaster walked in and said that he was a really good teacher and if it wasnt for him that we would have all died that day” I explained and laughed, “Severus might have piped up and said that the man was an idiot and that if it was for Pandora Potter that the hospital wing would have had there favioute patient and Draco there” Severus said holding the smile in.</p><p>Mum and dad both smirked while Remy just shook his head, “she really does have a way with words doesnt she” he asked.</p><p>I nodded as I looked to the others, “right well as Pandora is sleeping here I am too, so do you want to stay here as i am sure mum and dad can make the room” i asked.</p><p>Draco nodded and looked to Ron, “would be nice to see you for the night” Draco said as Sev nodded, “would be easier to pick up tomorrow” he said as Dad nodded, “alright then, well make yourselves comfy as I am sure tomorrow will be an early start” dad said.</p><p>I nodded as Remy and I went back to his room and he sighed, “I think she will be distant” Remy said making me smile, “she is strong and she will come out of this, with Siri by her she will be fine” I said as we got into bed and I smirked, “night Remy” I said cuddling into my boyfriend.<br/>-</p><p>Pandora’s POV</p><p>I woke the next morning to Paddy running his hand through my hair making me smiled, I couldnt help but grin as he looked to me, “you feeling a little better now princess” he asked.</p><p>I nodded as I looked up to him, “a little Paddy” I said and smirked, “but you being here and just speaking to me makes me feel a whole lot better” I said making him laugh.</p><p>He nodded as he pulled me closer to him, “so anything you want me to explain to you before going in there again angel” he asked.</p><p>I smiled as I nodded, “what are these Wards you are about because I thought the wards here were to keep us all safe as it is Lucius school board that puts them up” I asked. </p><p>Paddy smiled as he looked to me, “so Narcissa and I are going to be putting up wards around here, the manor and anywhere else the headmaster is looking for you because I do not trust him near you or your brother” Paddy explained.</p><p>I smiled as that did sound ideal right now as Albus was always trying to get my brother alone which was always one thing that really did annoy me, “alright then Paddy” I said.</p><p>Paddy grinned as I turned over and looked to him, “and well I wanted to see if I could speak to Draco before mentioning this potion, as I would like him to hear about Harry and I getting older from me” I explained.</p><p>Paddy smiled, “of course angel, I am sure he will understand” Paddy said and I smiled, “I need to be the one to tell him because he is my best friend and I want him to know I will not be leaving him” I explained. </p><p>Paddy grinned, “well if he wants to he could change with you as I know that Severus has enough for the 5 of you” he explained ot me and smiled, “so maybe Draco, Hermione and Ron can change with you” Paddy explained.</p><p>I smiled as I nodded, “well I think we better get out there as I am sure that we have more to speak about” I said as Paddy laughed, “come on” he said as I quickly got dressed and walked out of the room to see that everyone was here.</p><p>I smirked as I poked Paddy and looked over to Draco making him laugh as he was looking over to Lucius, “like father like son” he said making me nod as I walked over to my best friend and kicked him, “up you get” I said making him look at me and moan, “why again are we friends” he asked.</p><p>I smirked as I looked to him, “otherwise you would be stuck with the zombie idiots and Pansy” I said and smirked, “come on drakey you know you want to be with me” I said putting my pansy voice on making him shudder.</p><p>Lucius laughed as he looked to me, “she really cant be that bad can she” Lucius asked as Narcissa and mum walked in, “you being mean about someone again” Mum asked.</p><p>I smirked, “just Pansy” I explained as Narcissa laughed, “I really dont like that girl, she is always saying she is going to be the next lady malfoy” Narcissa said as Lucius really did look horrified.</p><p>Draco moaned as he looked to me, “please don’t because you know I don’t like her, she is always trying to drape herself all around me” he said making me smile, “aww dont worry I will keep the mean girl away from you” I said making him laugh.</p><p>Mum smiled as she looked to me, “you seen your brother yet” she asked and I shook my head, “nope he is worse than me getting up in the moring” I said as Hermione walked in with Ron and sighed, “he isnt budging from his bed” Ron said looking at me.</p><p>I laughed as mum smirked, “he really is his father, trying to get James out of bed is a problem” she said making me smirk, “give me a second” I said.</p><p>I turned around and walked into the room to see that Harry was fast asleep cuddled into Papa and grinned as I walked over to him, “Harry come on you need to wake up” I said as he mumbled something to me and snugged into Papa a little more.</p><p>I grinned, “dont tell me I didnt warn you” I said as I waved my hand and watched as they both bolted up in bed and turned to me, “PANDORA” Harry shouted making me laugh as I skipped out of the bedroom.</p><p>Paddy smirked as he looked to me, “Water” he asked and I grinned, “icey as well” I said making hermione, Draco and Ron all laugh as Harry walked in soaking wet and growled, “you couldn’t have shook me awake” he asked.</p><p>I snorted as Papa walked out, “this will have payback” he said making Draco smirk, “I will love to see you get one up on her” he said making Papa looked to dad and Paddy, “I’m sure that we can come up with something” Dad said making me look to him, “just remember anything done will get a worse retaliation” I said.</p><p>I turned to Harry and laughed, “I did and so did Hermione and Ron but you wanted to sleep so I went with the cold and wet side” I said grinning as he shook his head at me.</p><p>Dad coughed as he looked to us both, “okay so we need you to sit and listen to Narcissa, Lucius, Severus and Sirius” Dad said.</p><p>I nodded as Paddy got up and looked to us all, “okay so Draco will be aware of these being that he comes from a dark family and well Severus I believe he knows about them because of his mother” Paddy said looking to Sev who nodded.</p><p>I frowned as Paddy smiled, “so when I was younger and before I went to school my mother as well as Narcissa mother put wards around the houses and us to protect us from people that might have wanted to harm any of us” Paddy explained.</p><p>Draco nodded, “i’m aware and mum has them on me, not so many now due to getting older but I still have some” Draco explained as Ron looked to him, “they keep people away from you” he asked.</p><p>Paddy laughed, “no they keep people wanting to harm or hurt you away, they are made to become visible and stop that person from hurting you” Paddy explained making me looked to them all, “you want to put them on Harry and I” I asked.</p><p>Paddy smiled as he looked to me, “they wouldn’t be visible until someone wants to hurt you and you wont be affected by them” Paddy explained and smiled, “Pandora we are all worried that the headmaster is going to end up turning you in the next villain in his story” Paddy said.</p><p>I looked around the room and noticed that everyone looked worried and noticed that my brother was looking at the floor, “Harry” I said.</p><p>He looked to me and sighed, “I just dont want to lose you, we have just found out that he wanted us to be spilt up and now I am feeling lost without you” he said making me sigh. I noticed that Papa went to move and I stood up walking over to him, “I have it” I said.</p><p>I bent down and placed my hands on his knees and smirked as he looked to me, “Harry what do I always say to you” I asked.</p><p>Harry smirked, “thats its me and you against the world” he said making me nod, “yes it will always be you and I against the world, that isnt going to change just because we have others in our lifes” I explained to him.</p><p>He nodded and I smirked, “what happened when Papa yelled at me” I asked making Papa moan and Harry laugh, “you gave out to him and walked away smoking to make him even more mad” Harry said.</p><p>Papa smirked as I nodded, “what I am getting at is you might be an adult one day but you will always be my little brother, I mean can go as far as calling you baby brother if that helps” I said patting his arm.</p><p>Harry laughed as he nodded, “thank you” he said making Papa smile, “we all know your sister is a female Sirius and when it comes to it she will protect all those she calls family” Papa said.</p><p>I smiled as I looked around the room, “everyone in this room is family to us Harry and I promise that I will never leave you” I said as he nodded, “thanks” he said as Dad smiled, “always was the one to calm your brother down” dad said making me grin.</p><p>Paddy smiled as he looked to us, “these wards will need to be done at the manor as i need the Manor ward room to do it to get them around you all” Paddy explained as Hermione and Ron looked to him, “wait us too” Ron asked.</p><p>Narcissa looked to them and nodded, “of course being that you are friends with the twins and not to mention you Ron are my Draco’s mate meaning that the headmaster will soon move his efforts onto you” Narcissa explained to him.</p><p>He nodded and I looked to Paddy, “do you mind” i asked and he laughed, “go ahead princess” he said as I turned and looked to Draco, “there is something we need to speak about and I want you to let me finish before you have your malfoy tantrum” I asked.</p><p>Lucius looked to me and smirked, “Malfoy Tantrum” he asked and I nodded, “your understand in the minute” I said as I turned to my best friend and smiled, “you have to understand that they are doing this to help me” I explained.</p><p>Draco nodded, “okay” he said and I sighed, “so Paddy asked me to marry him” I said as Hermione went to stand up but I waved my hand sitting her down and smirked, “I explained that I had some issues with my age and well being that the headmaster is never going to leave me or my brother alone” I explained.</p><p>He looked to me and frowned, “i’m not going to like this am I” he asked me. </p><p>I smiled, “Draco our parents have said that we can be the adults we need to be, they have said that we can take a potion to make us 20 so the headmaster and Pansy will leave us all alone” I explained.</p><p>He growled as he stood up and looked to me, “what about me Pandora, your my best friend the other half of our deadly duo” he snarled, “the one that gets pansy of my back when she is being the little bitch” he snapped.</p><p>I nodded and noticed that Lucius who was smirking at me, “I see what you mean” he said making me grin as I turned to him, “Draco i dont know any other way to get them both of my back without doing this” i explained to him.</p><p>Draco was pacing as he looked to me and then to Harry, “what if we try something else” Draco said as he looked to Paddy, “youve been in meeting with the headmaster, what does he think of Dora and I” Draco asked making me look over to him wondering what the hell he was on about.</p><p>Paddy frowned, “that she will be the next dark lord or worse a follower of him” he explained as Draco smirked.</p><p>I had to admit that he looked a little bit scary like that and i sighed, “Dora listen to me, he is trying to keep you and Sirius here apart because he thinks he can kill you and on top of that he is going to turn you into what he turned others into” Draco said making me nod, “i’m following, you want to make him turn his path” I asked.</p><p>Draco nodded, “so why not make us 5 older for a couple of days and make it out as his future he is wanting is not what he gets” Draco explained making me grin.</p><p>Lucius look to us and frowned, “you two are worrying together you know that” he said making me laugh.</p><p>I looked to Paddy and sighed, “would you be okay with this” I asked.</p><p>Paddy smiled as he walked over to me, “either way is fine with me but I dont know how we are going to make this believable” Paddy said making me grin, “I have my ways but I need you to do something for me” I asked.</p><p>He nodded and I smirked, “you cannot take anything we say to heart, for this to work you all need to believe what is being said” I explained and sighed, “you need to remember that it will all be an act for him to believe” I said.<br/>They all nodded and Harry smirked, “this could be fun” he said as Sev walked over with the potions and smiled, “well it is up to you 5 now” he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I turned to the others and smirked, “come on I have a room here and we can sort this out” I said as Draco turned to the others, “we will sort this out so leave us to it and remember don’t take all this to heart” he asked them.</p><p>They smirked as dad knew that I would be having my fun with the headmaster and smiled as they left the room.</p><p>Paddy walked over to me and smiled as he took my hands and leant down kissing me, “please be careful and make it something he will have to retreat and think about because it will be fun to watch him worry about his next move” he said making me grin.</p><p>I wrapped my arms around his neck smiling as he looked to me, “I am sure that we can have some fun later on when he isn’t around Paddy baby” I said kissing him.</p><p>Paddy moaned as he pulled away, “this is going to be fun to watch” he said as he walked out of the room chuckling to himself.</p><p>I smirked as I looked to the others, “so I think we need to write it all down and go from there” I explained.</p><p>Harry nodded as he looked to me, “okay so start with what he wants and work it that way and twist it so he believes that he needs to change his plans” Harry explained making me grin as the others moan.</p><p>Ron nodded as he looked to us, “well we know a few things as he was always pestering mum and dad about things before he stopped” he explained.</p><p>I smirked as I grabbed the pad from the side and smirked, “give them to me then and we can work it from there” I said;</p><p>Harry to be married to Ginny (Ginny to make Harry every unhappy not wanting to be around)<br/>Hermione to be married to Ron (both hate each other as being kept from soul mates)<br/>Sirius and Pandora to be kept apart due to Albus wanting Sirius and Pandora dead<br/>Harry and Remus to be kept apart as Albus believes that Remus shouldn’t have any sort of mate due to being a dark creature<br/>Harry and Pandora to die trying to defeat the so-called dark lord or to be in horrible relationships<br/>Harry to have all accounts drained and to be bankrupt<br/>Wants to have Pandora put into Gryfinndor to be able to control</p><p>I looked over to Draco and he smirked, “I think we can spin this to make him stop pushing” he said to me.</p><p>I watched as he turned to Ron, “okay so he doesn’t want us together so we will make him think that he won on that one, we can say that we didn’t give into urges because of our families” he explained.</p><p>Ron nodded and Draco smirked as he turned to Hermione, “being that you have an inheritance you can play this two ways” he explained.</p><p>I smirked as I looked over to Hermione, “I believe that you can either be the loving but lonelywife to Ron as I know that is what he wants” I said, “or you can be the seer that turned evil because he kept you from Charlie” I explained.</p><p>Hermione looked to Ron and smiled, “I think I am going to play dark and evil because I cannot do that to Charlie at all” she explained to him.</p><p>Ron smiled as he nodded, “I completely understand and well I feel the same as well Draco is everything to me and well I cannot do that” he said.</p><p>I smiled as I looked to Ron, “thank you for being what he needs, I am happy you have been able to bring out the nice guy in him more” I said making him grin.</p><p>Harry looked to me, “I’m playing the loving grandson aren’t I” he asked.</p><p>I smirked as I looked to him, “well he is trying to get you back to his side being that I am the unstable Potter so why not” I said making him grin, “sounds like an amazing idea to play with his head” he said making me laugh as I knew he would milk this for me.</p><p>I looked to him and sighed, “you will also need to be a little angry with life as well” I said and smiled, “being that you wouldn’t have been able to be with Remy and being withdrawn because you would have been forced to marry Ginny” I explained.</p><p>Ron smirked as he turned to Harry, “just remember she is full-on now so she would be then as well as well as pushy” Ron explained as Harry nodded, “I can do that” he said.</p><p>“I don’t want kids either with her, so if he asks I am going to say that I didn’t want children with someone that wasn’t my soulmate” he explained.</p><p>“I can play with that,” I said as he turned to me and smirked, “so what about you two then because we all know what Ron, Hermione and I will be doing,” he asked.</p><p>Draco walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smirked, “well he is always saying we are the next death eaters so why not let him see it, watch as his worse nightmare comes to reality” Draco said.</p><p>Harry laughed, “okay but isn’t he aware Sirius is your soulmate Dora,” Harry asked with Ron looking to me, “Is he aware of all of us,” Ron asked.</p><p>I looked to him and sighed, “I wouldn’t put it against him, just play it safe if he asks you questions” I said.</p><p>He nodded as I turned to Draco, “I’m assuming as he believes were dating were going with married now” I asked as he smirked, “well it would annoy pansy as she is always believing she is going to be Lady Malfoy” Draco said.</p><p>Harry laughed as he nodded, “this could be fun with Albus trying to figure out how to stop that” he said as he turned to us all, “we need some sort of clothing and not to mention somewhere to change that isn’t on school grounds either” he said.</p><p>Hermione looked to him and he smirked, “because you know that he is going to try and trace it” Harry asked.</p><p>I nodded, “okay so we can do it from an old hideout we had from when we were younger,” I said looking around making them nod, “alright can you get us out of here,” Draco asked.</p><p>I smirked as I looked to him, “don’t underestimate me now” I said as Draco picked up the potions we would need to make this work and nodded, I grabbed ahold of everyone and focused all my magic to get us out of here.</p><p>We appeared in an old hideout as Draco, Hermione and Ron all looked around making me smirk as Hermione walked over to one of the shelves and grinned at me, “Pandora who are the others in the picture with you and your brother” she asked.</p><p>I walked over to Hermione and looked down to the picture and smiled, I looked to them and then back to Hermione, “that is Toni and Louise they were people that were just like Harry and me” I said.</p><p>She nodded making me sigh, “their parents were the type of parents that were horrible to them both because their children loved the same-sex” I explained.</p><p>Draco looked to me and frowned, “what do you mean they were horrible to them” he asked.</p><p>I sighed as I looked to him, “so in our world same-sex couples are accepted because well were are better people and parents know that they can still get grandchildren from there heirs” I explained.</p><p>Draco and Ron both looked horrified at what I said to them and sighed as I looked to Hermione, “ask Hermione she will tell you the same thing, muggles aren’t so accepting of same-sex relationships” I explained.</p><p>Hermione nodded as she looked to the boys, “they don’t know how to accept something like that, their religion frowns upon it and well they believe it is wrong as they do with magic” she explained.</p><p>She grinned as she looked to them, “your lucky your parents are accepting that you are gay” Hermione said looking them.</p><p>They all laughed and turned to me, “well I’m glad they are accepting because my grandfather isn’t” Draco explained as Ron sighed, “not all purebloods are happy when their children come and say they are gay” Draco explained.</p><p>Hermione smiled as she nodded as she walked over to me, “so are we going to buy clothes first or second because we need an idea of what we need to get for us all” she asked.</p><p>I looked to her and laughed, “first because I don’t think our clothes are going to grow with us and well I am not walking around half-naked because then I am sure my paddy will be annoyed” I explained.</p><p>Hermione nodded as she grabbed her bag and turned to me, “alright we need clothes that will show the darker side to us and then something that I am sure will show Albus he is believing he is right” she explained.</p><p>Harry nodded as he looked over to me, “well I am sure that I can dress a bit like dad and go from there” he said.</p><p>We all nodded and grinned as Draco looked to me, “well come on then I think we will have to dress like the status we would be, which means I’m going to be looking like my father” he said making me laugh.</p><p>We walked out of the place we were hiding and into the street where Draco looked around, “where are we” he asked.</p><p>I smirked, “bad side of London, stay with us” I explained as we walked down an alleyway as Hermione linked her arm with mine and smiled, “I think this could be fun to play with Albus’s head,” she said making me laugh as she looked like a child when she said that.</p><p>We made it into the main town centre and I looked to Harry, “okay you and Ron need to go and get what you need, remember nothing like you would normally wear little brother” I explained.</p><p>Harry nodded and I turned to Draco and Hermione, “right we need to get something that is going to shout dark and evil” I said grinning.</p><p>Hermione smirked as she looked to me, “nothing much from what you wear now then” she said making me smirk as I looked to her, “I don’t wear anything that shouts dark” I said smirking as she shook her head at me.</p><p>We walked into a store which made me smile as i turned to Draco, “being that we would be husband and wife i am assuming that i need to take some Malfoy look” i asked.</p><p>Draco nodded and smirked, “so when this potion is taken I am going to make my hair longer to I look more like dad and dress in a suit and robes while you my darling wife will be in a dress, robes and your hair will need some blonde in it to show your my wife” he explained.</p><p>Hermione smirked as she looked to him, “that explains why your mother has blonde in her hair while her sisters are still pure black” hermione said.</p><p>Draco smiled, “so normally when a pureblood or halfblood marries they take out some of the familys looks, so my mother took on the blonde as I am sure that Pandora will take the grey eyes for being a black” Draco explained.</p><p>I smirked, “my hair will become more curly as well” I said grinning as Hermione looked to me, “would I take anything of Charlie on” she asked making me look to her, “i’m not sure, I dont know if mum did when she married dad so im not sure hunny” I said being honest with her.</p><p>She nodded and smiled, “thanks Dora” she said as we walked into a store and Draco smirked, “I have this” he said as he walked over to the woman and passed her some paper, “I need a suit making in your finist silk and robes for both these measurements which I want in black and sliver” Draco snarled.</p><p>She nodded and I walked over to her, “I also need a black dress with a lace underlay which will go down the arms and of course a robe of the same but with green on the inside” I snapped giving measurements for Hermione as I knew she would get more bigger once she is older.</p><p>The woman nodded as she took them and waved her wand making the items that we have asked for, Draco smirked as he looked to me, “your going to make her look the pure image of evil arent you” he asked me.</p><p>I smirked as hermione walked over to me and sighed, “so please tell me you will be doing my hair like you did before because my hair doesnt like to work for me” she asked.</p><p>“of course I will” I said as the woman walked over with three big packages and nodded, “here you are sir” she said passing them to Draco.</p><p>Draco took the packages and shrunk them down as he turned to me and Hermione, “right we can go and find your brother” he said as we walked out of the shop to see that Harry and Ron were waiting for us.</p><p>I smirked as we appeared back into the hideout as Harry looked to me, “get what you needed” he asked me and i nodded, “of course” I said as I walked over to the side and grabbed the potions, “this is going to be fun” I said popping the top of and drinking it down in one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked around the room and smiled as my brother did look like our father apart from the eyes which were mums which made me smile as even when he was older he still looked like he did. I could see that we would be a good looking set of twins when we were this age.</p><p>I turned my head over to Ron and smiled as he looked like his brother Charlie, “wow Ron you look a little bit more like charlie than I thought you would” I said.</p><p>Ron smirked, “well Bill is the image of our father so it is nice not to have another look-alike” he explained making me smile as Bill was still the one brother I had yet to meet.</p><p>I waved my hand to move the mirror so I could see what I looked like and moaned as half the room moved with it, “need to get a lid on that” I said as my brother laughed and looked to me, “looks like our magic moved up with us”  he said.</p><p>I nodded and watched as he raised his hands and things began to move around him showing that he was in tune with his magic a little bit more than I was which was going to annoy me a little bit.</p><p>Draco laughed as he looked to me, “seems like your still the more powerful one out of the two of you” he said as Harry smirked, “well I think we need to get changed because I don’t think Albus is going to believe I am nice and sweet looking like this” he said.</p><p>I smirked, “well I don’t think Papa would mind,” I said and frowned, “might have to refrain from calling him that for the moment,” I said.</p><p>Harry nodded and I turned to Ron, “remember you have to make him believe I am the bad one and that we were fighting, we need him to open up to you and my brother” I said watching as Harry was once again admiring himself in the mirror.</p><p>I laughed as I looked to my brother, “finished” I asked and he nodded, “just wondering if I would be able to get Remy alone for an hour” he said making me grin as I knew he would find a way.</p><p>I nodded and looked to him, “so you know what you need to do” I asked and he nodded, “yeah, we need to appear at different times, make it out as we don’t get along any more” Harry said to me.</p><p>I nodded and looked to him, “be careful please because if he lays a hand on you I will kill him now” I explained and smirked, “and don’t let him in your mind at all harry because then he will know we are playing him” I said.</p><p>“I know big sister, try not to scare too many people when you arrive you three,” Harry said making me laugh as he knew that we would be the ones to make an entrance.</p><p>I watched as they both looked to each other and smirked as they left in a flash and I turned to Hermione as I wanted to know if I was right, I wanted to know if she hadn’t changed much.</p><p>I grinned as her hair was a little darker to what it was normally showing that the magic in her would sort it out and she was a little more full in the bust area which made her grin at me. </p><p>I walked over to the mirror and couldnt believe how much I looked like my mother, my hair was now bright fire red which was in ringlets which were nice as normally I wore my hair black to make me look more like a potter, which now I did and would pass for a black.</p><p>My eyes were still blue but they were brighter now which made me grin as I knew that Draco would be able to work with this for now.</p><p>I turned my attention over to Draco and laughed, he was the image of his father which made me grin as the only thing that didn’t look right was his hair because it was short “well I can grow that with a charm” he said figuring out what was making me grin at him.</p><p>Draco looked to me and smiled, “Dora comes here” he asked and I sighed as I walked over to him and watched as he grabbed his wand and began to make some hair changes for me.</p><p>Now he was finished he pushed me towards the mirror again and I sighed as I did want to know what I would look like being his wife. I looked in the mirror and couldnt believe how well this went, the underneath of my hair was now platinum blonde and my eyes have taken a slight grey look to them which made Draco smile, “looks lush Dora” he said.</p><p>I walked over to Hermione and smiled, “we are going to make your hair darker and then I will make your hair go into ringlets as I think you will look nice with curls in your hair” I explained to her.</p><p>She nodded and I smiled as I waved my hand making her now brown hair turn blood red which looked amazing on her as she had the slight tan to make it look perfect and turned it into ringlets which made her green eyes pop with trouble.</p><p>She grinned as she looked in the mirror, “wow I do look amazing” she said making me laugh as I passed her the package, “get changed into these and then come back to me, I have a feeling I will be making some changes” I said watching as she slipped into the room to get changed.</p><p>As I turned back to Draco I smirked as he now had long hair which I had to admit he did pass for his father well just younger as everyone knew Lucius was in his late 30’s, “come on we need to get changed into these clothes and Dora nothing is to be changed” he said to me.</p><p>I nodded and understood that the Malfoy name in the dark side had colours that we had to live up to and well I didn’t mind as I knew that I would get away with whatever I needed to.</p><p>I watched as Draco turned to me and smirked, “once we are liking what we are looking like, we can then appear in the great hall with attitude” he said making me smirk.</p><p>I walked into the same room Hermione was in and got changed into the dress I had which was a little fitted and had lace on the arms which didn’t bother me too much as I knew that it was going to be taken off soon.</p><p>Seeing that the dress looked fine, I walked over to the robes and noticed that they had the Malfoy crest on and I sighed as I popped my head out, “this isn’t going to cause trouble for you and ron is it” I asked holding the robes up.</p><p>Draco looked to me and smiled, “no because Ron and I will be Lord Malfoy and Lord Malfoy due to being in male relationships, this means that we both will have my sort of robes. Mum knows what I am planning and that was how we were able to get them” he explained.</p><p>I smirked and walked over to Hermione who was looking the part of a bad witch well, I pulled the robes over the top of the dress and smirked as they were lightweight which explained so much for me.</p><p>Hermione looked to me and whistled, “you do look the part of Lady Malfoy there Pandora, I think if this would have happened you would have made one bitch Malfoy” she said making me laugh, “well being a bitch is easy when you have had the life harry and I have” I explained.</p><p>She nodded and smiled, “well you look the part of Lady Malfoy,” she said making me sigh, “Paddy is going to be so mad seeing this,” I said making Hermione look to me, “we can change it if you want,” she said.</p><p>I smirked, “don’t worry about my Paddy and me, I am sure that I can get away for a little bit and make him smile again,” I said making her shake her head at me.</p><p>I walked over to the mirror and moaned, “I don’t like dresses at all, I mean I look like a girly girl” I said as Draco walked in making Hermione and I looked to him, “wow” we both said.</p><p>He smirked as he took my hand and twirled me around, “beautiful as always” he said as he turned to Hermione and whistled, “now you make one hot evil witch, you might even give my aunt Bella a run for her money” he said making her snort, “keep the love for her Malfoy” she said making me smirk.</p><p>I took both their hands and grinned, “let us have some fun” I said to them both and disappeared from the hideout and at the back of the hall where my brother was standing front of the staff table.</p><p>Harry’s POV</p><p>We left the others and I couldn’t help the laugh to come to me when Ron was moaning, “she is going to milk this isn’t she” he said as I nodded, “of course she is Ron, you know my sister and her idiot best friend” I explained.</p><p>He sighed and nodded, “right hold on I’m going to get us into the great hall,” I said as I grabbed his arm and appeared in the hall with everyone including our parents looking at us wondering where the hell we had come from.</p><p>Albus stood up and looked to us, “who are you and how do you look like James here Mr...” he asked.</p><p>I smiled as I looked to him and decided to do what Pandora asked, “I believe we have time travelled Ron because this is not our time and I know that Ginny there isn’t a teenager anymore” I said looking to my best friend.</p><p>Ron looked around the hall and back to me, “I told you taking on the Malfoys and Granger was a bad idea Harry” Ron said pretending he didn’t see Albus pick up a little when he said that.</p><p>I knew that Albus was listening and I sighed, “she’s still my sister Ron, she might be married to Malfoy but you know I just want to know why she did what she did” I said looking defeated but not wanting to give anything away just yet.</p><p>Albus coughed and smiled as I turned to him, “what happened my boy because Ron here has made it sound like I was right and Pandora turned dark,” he asked.</p><p>I watched as Mineva turned to him, “ALBUS DUMBLEDORE” she snarled as he looked to her, “I only asked Mineva” he said and I could feel as he was trying to get into my mind to see what I was on about.</p><p>I looked to him and sighed, “I believe we have come back in time because the last thing I remember was fighting with my sister and her idiot husband over our past” I said making some of the students wonder what was going on.</p><p>I watched as Siri turned to me and sighed, “Married to Malfoy” he asked and I nodded, “yeah she was dating someone else, never knew who but she said that she was broken when she returned from the headmaster’s office in her sixth year, Malfoy was the one to pick her up and help her get where she needed” I lied.</p><p>Sirius nodded and smiled, “as long as she is happy,” he said trying not to smirk at me and that was when I heard the lightening and Ron smirked, “knew she followed us,” he said.</p><p>I sighed as Albus looked to me again, “she went dark then,” he asked as he didn’t get his answer before.</p><p>I noticed that Minnie went to speak again making me look to him and nod, “yep her, Malfoy and Granger turned to the dark side in their 7th year,” I said making him snap his head to Ron, “Hermione didn’t marry you,” he said disappointed.</p><p>Ron laughed, “Granger wasn’t and isn’t my soulmate, I lost mine because of something I can not remember” he snarled as he looked to the headmaster, “you don’t get to tell me who I should be with Albus because that is not any of your concern” he snapped.</p><p>I sighed, “Ron come on you know its no point in trying to remember, we had our memories wiped” I lied as Remy looked to me.</p><p>“Wiped,” he asked making me nod, “yep what does it matter to you,” I asked as he looked to Ron, “all wiped and you don’t remember anything,” he asked.</p><p>Ron nodded, “yeah Albus said that Pandora did it because she was having another tantrum because she couldn’t get her way,” Ron said.</p><p>I watched as my father looked to him, “Pandora did this to you,” he asked.</p><p>Ron sighed, “Pandora went dark as harry said and well none of us were able to stop it,” he said as everyone screamed making me turned around to see Pandora stood there in a dress none the less.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked around the hall pretending to be looking for someone when I stopped and stared at Paddy smirking as he was trying not to move too much, I smirked as I looked to Draco and moved so he would be the only one that could hear me, </p><p>“I think someone likes what he sees because he is moving around a lot,” I said making Draco and Hermione laugh.</p><p>I noticed that Albus was now looking at me and sighed, “Miss Potter” he asked making me laugh as I looked to him, “I believe my name is now Mrs Malfoy but to you, it will be Lady Malfoy as my husband is currently Lord Malfoy” I said to him.</p><p>I watched as Albus looked to me and shook his head, “this was why I wanted you in Gryffindor, being the wife to Mr Malfoy here is not good for you” he said to me.</p><p>I looked to him and smirked as most of the hall was looking at him in disbelieve, “I believe this isn’t a conversation with children around Albus” I said with pretending to be better than them all.</p><p>He sighed and nodded, “of course Pandora,” he said making Draco snarl, “it is Lady Malfoy to you and I would remember who you are speaking to Albus because we are no longer your students” Draco snarled as Hermione skipped over and linked her arm with mine, “Dora, I’m bored,” she said.</p><p>I smiled as I looked to her, “I am sure you can have some fun with Harry or even Ron Mione” I said and smirked as she grinned at me.</p><p>I noticed that he was trying to get into my mind and turned around walking out of the great hall with him following us as I knew that he would want answers to what was happening.</p><p>We got to the headmaster’s office and we watched as he waved his hand making more seats appear and I smirked as I looked to him, “don’t you believe that to be dark magic Albus” I said shaking my head at him.</p><p>Albus smiled as he looked to me, “only for people that cannot control it and I know for a fact you cannot control yours” he said making me look to him, “I am no longer a child and have a good handle of my wandless magic” I said and smirked, “I mean I can throw you out of the window and show you” I said making Hermione and Draco both laugh.</p><p>He looked shocked at me, “pure evil on here” I said to him and smirked as he nodded for us all to sit down, “your parents and family have come as well Pandora my child” he said to us.</p><p>Draco growled making me put my hand on his leg and smile, “deep breath” I said and smirked as I looked around the room, seeing that it was just mine I looked back over to Albus and scoffed, “I don’t see Lucius, Severus or Narcissa” I said.</p><p>Albus looked to us and sighed, “they will along in the minute, Severus didn’t want to be around the great hall this afternoon for some reason” he explained.</p><p>Hermione yawned and looked to him, “well can we get on with this as some of us were in the middle of something” she said looking to Ron.</p><p>Ron growled as he looked to her, “wasn’t you losing that fight Granger” he snarled.</p><p>Hermione laughed and looked to him, “no you were once again on your ass with you precious golden boy pulling you out of the manor again” she said and looked to me, “I don’t know why we followed them here” she said crossing her arms.</p><p>I looked to her and smirked, “you pouting” I asked and she sighed, “with him gone you can finally take what is yours” she said.</p><p>I sighed as I looked back down to her, “now where is the fun in that Mione, I mean taking it all because he isn’t around anymore isn’t winning” I said making Harry shake his head at me.</p><p>Harry went to speak but we both noticed that Dad looked to me and I knew he was going to try and play along as he knew that we wanted answers, “what happened to you Pandora, I didn’t think Slytherin would have turned you into this” he said putting his hand out in front of him.</p><p>Harry looked to him and frowned, “she wasn’t a Slytherin for the entire time she was at school” Harry said making them all look at him.</p><p>Albus smiled, “what do you mean my boy,” he asked and Harry sighed, “the headmaster made the school board move her to Gryffindor in her sixth year” he explained.</p><p>Dad laughed, “he would have had to get one of us to agree to that” dad said making him nod, “he would have but from what I remember he had spoken to the ministry and explained that he couldnt have a Potter becoming dark” Harry explained to him.</p><p>Albus smiled, “I believe I made the right choice,” he said and I laughed, “you only see what’s best for you, I mean I know what you did to Tom Riddle, my brother and now me,” I said making him frown.</p><p>Before he could ask me anything I noticed that mum snarled as she looked to the headmaster, “what did I say if I caught you meddling in my daughter’s education” mum snarled.</p><p>Albus looked to her and sighed, “doesn’t this show she needs a firm hand and guidance” he said making me laugh, “you need to be taken down a couple of pegs” I snapped as he frowned.</p><p>Mum sighed as she looked to me, “what turned you in the end because you are nothing like this at the moment” she asked pretending to be the parent that was concerned.</p><p>I looked to mum and then the others and frowned, “I have no idea, I was in my sixth year and called to the headmaster’s office” I said and smirked, “he smiled and chanted something on me the next thing I knew I was being led to the Gryffindor dorms” I said shrugging my shoulders like it was nothing.</p><p>Draco sighed as he took my hand, “they were so mean to her there, she was always in tears when she would come to me, it didn’t last long because halfway through her magic broke through and well that’s another story” Draco said.</p><p>Mum looked to me, “it broke but how because that is difficult to do” she asked.</p><p>I smirked, “Well being that I would have had a soulmate I believe that the headmaster broke the bond I had with that person because I don’t remember who it was,” I said. </p><p>Sirius looked to me and frowned, “how come you can’t remember” he asked and I looked to him, “because that has been wiped” I said frowning at him.</p><p>I noticed that Albus smirked at this and I knew that Paddy had seen it too, I watched as mum looked to me and then frowned as she turned to the headmaster, “you tore a bond apart” she snarled.</p><p>I watched as she turned to Harry and sighed, “no wonder she is dark, it tears a soul apart doing that” she explained and sighed, “Harry why haven’t you stood by your sister” she asked.</p><p>I shrugged when she asked and smirked as I looked to dad, “next thing I know I was in Gryffindor and being pushed to be friends with them instead of my own” I said.</p><p>Albus sighed as he looked to me, “I believe that you belong there and this is only showing that you do” he said.</p><p>Draco laughed as he looked to him, “why doesn’t that surprise me, I mean you were the one to break the soul bonds on both Harry and Ron as well” he said and laughed, “then I believe you decided to blame my wife making her brother hate her, hate her that much that he came back to you” Draco snarled.</p><p>Harry looked to him and sighed, “really this again” he said and looked to the headmaster and smiled, “he didn’t do anything to us Draco, he didn’t break the bonds you say we have because there never was any for us” he said.</p><p>Harry sighed, “you have always been the dark one and it showed when you turned my sister against her family because you didn’t want her with her friends” he explained to him.</p><p>Draco shook his head as Remy growled, “you turned them against each other Albus and you don’t even think you are doing anything wrong do you” Remy said.</p><p>Albus sighed, “it is for the greater good, now will you sign the papers to move her to her brother’s house,” he asked.</p><p>I looked to him and noticed that he was thinking that he was going to win this, I laughed as I looked to him, “don’t you dare, that is one of the reasons I came back here” I said.</p><p>Draco looked to me, “what” he said pretending he didn’t know anything.</p><p>“I thought we came to get your brother so you would be able to take control of our world,” he asked me.</p><p>I laughed as I looked to him, “no Draco, you know we aren’t soulmates because I cannot give you children” I explained and smirked, “plus, I believe you Albus will be able to give my idiot brother, Ron and I back our memories,” I said.</p><p>Albus laughed as he looked to me, “you don’t need to have them Pandora my girl, I can tell your soulmates now,” he said.</p><p>Albus coughed getting our attention and smiled, “Harry yours is Ginny Weasley and I believe she will be a lovely wife for you” he said making Harry looked to him, “she is the worse wife in the world, she is demanding, rude and not to mention she is horrible to my mother” Harry said making Albus smile.</p><p>“Well harry I think you need a little structure in your life and I am sure your children are cute,” he said making Harry laugh, “I haven’t slept with her, I am gay Albus and refuse to go anywhere near that,” he said making me look to him, “you put it in little brother,” I said making our family choke.</p><p>Harry laughed as he looked to me, “I am aware how to have sex Pandora, but I refuse to go anywhere near a woman, I mean no thank you” he said to me.</p><p>I shook my head as Albus looked to Hermione, “while Hermione yours is Ron” he explained making Hermione laugh and Ron snort, “I don’t think so, I know for a fact that I am gay as well” Ron said making Albus look to them both, “your not, I am sure your sister has put a spell on you” he said making me look to him.</p><p>I got up and smirked, “so than while we are here and adult to adult, what have I ever done to you Albus,” I asked.</p><p>Albus smiled, “you refuse to help your brother at the moment, you are more than happy to hand around with current death eaters,” he said pointing to Draco making us both laugh.</p><p>Albus snarled, “what’s so funny,” he asked making Draco lift his sleeve and smirk, “does this look like the dark lord’s mark,” he asked making Albus walk over to him and growl.</p><p>“Whos,” he asked making me smirk, “now that is telling isn’t it,” I said as he walked over to me and lifted my sleeve and growled, “you’re a death eater,” he asked me.</p><p>I didn’t answer him and smirked as he growled, “fine don’t answer me, but Pandora I believe yours is Nevile Longbottom” Albus said.</p><p>I looked to him and smiled, “really” I asked and he nodded, “of course my child” he said.</p><p>I turned to Draco and held my hand out for his, “thank you for being there for me when I needed you Dray” I said and he smiled, “well you will always be my best friend” he said.</p><p>I turned back to Albus and smirked, “see when I did mine before coming here it said Sirius Black” I said pretending to be shocked.</p><p>Albus smiled, “of course not, Sirius Black is to be married to Marlene,” he said making Sirius snort, “Sirius isn’t to be married to Marlene, Sirius is marrying his soulmate as papers have already gone through,” Sirius said smirking as he looked to me, “I asked you to marry me,” he said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus looked to Sirius and then over to me, “well you couldnt have because she is married to Draco” he said making me laugh as I looked to him, “showing that your so-called future is changing then isn’t it” I said.</p><p>I got up from where I was and walked over to my brother pretending to make a show, “I didn’t take your memories and I didn’t break your bonds with your soulmates” I said and sighed as my brother looked to me and nodded, “so who is it then” he asked me.</p><p>I looked to him and smiled, “Remus is your little brother, I remember that much” I said making Albus snarl and I turned to Ron, “this one is my fault” I said making him look to me, “I’m confused” he said.</p><p>I sighed as I looked to him, “Ron yours is Draco and I believe that he should be with you so when we get home I will divorce him for you to be with him” I explained.</p><p>Albus looked to us and snarled, “you will do no such thing because when their younger selves return their parents won’t say anything” he snarled and that was when we heard a knock on the door.</p><p>Albus smiled as he looked to me and opened the door, “aww Marlene thank you for coming” he said making me look to my brother, “I’m going to kill him now” I said going to move but my brother and Draco were able to grab me in time with Sirius and Remus holding on to them, “I am not being with Marlene, Albus, my life is with Pandora” Sirius snarled.</p><p>Albus smiled, “but Marlene is your soulmate and well Pandora here is married to Draco and she wouldn’t dare cheat on her husband,” he said smirking as he looked to me.</p><p>Draco moaned as he looked to him, “you shouldn’t dare a potter” he said making Albus frown as I got up and walked over to Sirius and smirked. </p><p>I pushed him down onto the chair and grinned, “let’s see if he wants me off him” I said as I sat down on his lap and grinned as his hands went to my hips.</p><p>Sirius moaned as he looked to me, “I have been thinking about you in that dress all day princess, I want nothing more than to fuck you now” he growled as I leant down and kissed him making me moan and kiss me back.</p><p>Draco laughed as he whistled making me go for it more, “Paddy” I said making him pulled me closer and grin, “I cannot wait to make you my wife and I cannot wait to fill you will babies” he said making dad and Remus moan.</p><p>Dad turned to Sirius and growled, “I never want to hear you say you want to fuck my daughter again Sirius, I would rather you do that without me around” dad said making Sirius moan as I was pushing kisses all over him.</p><p>Harry laughed as he looked to me, “always was processive wasn’t you dear sister” he said making me grin as I turned to Marlene, “you so much as look at him, touch him or even speak to him and I will kill you” I snarled.</p><p>She smirked, “what are you going to do that isn’t going to make your family turn on you,” she said making me smirk as Albus still believed that we were from the future, “well I am sure that Hermione and Draco here would be willing to take you to there queen and watch as your killed for touching something that is hers,” I said.</p><p>She laughed, “I never touched anything that is hers or even looked at anything that is your queens,” she said wondering what the hell I was going on about.</p><p>Draco smirked, “you have you see going after Sirius means that you have angered her,” he said and I turned around to her, “you’re looking at her bitch, I rule the world and you are looking at what is mine,” I snarled.</p><p>She looked worried and I smirked as I turned to Sirius, “come on Paddy I am sure that Draco is about to bed Ron” I said making Draco go a nice shade of red.</p><p>Albus looked to me and frowned, “queen” he asked making me nod, “of course who else would have had the guts to take your order down” I said and laughed, “it helps I have a spy in your order as well” I explained.</p><p>Albus laughed as he looked to Severus, “not even close” I said.</p><p>Albus looked confused and frowned as my brother walked over to me and waved his hand, his outfit changed from the casual wear and turned into a pair of fitted black jeans and a black shirt which he had fitted. </p><p>I watched as he ran his hand through his hair making it messier and his glasses disappeared making him more handsome as Remus was now trying not to look at Harry too much.</p><p>Harry laughed as he turned to Albus, “after you killed Remus I changed sides, I took the rest of our family and went to her being that your protection meant shit” he said making me grin.</p><p>Albus looked worried which made me laugh, “you lose asshole,” I said disappearing with the others and appearing in the manor were we normally live.</p><p>I watched as Paddy slammed his hands down making the manor glow red and smirked, “now that was fun to watch, but if you please excuse me” he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the kitchen with Remus doing the same with Harry.</p><p>-</p><p>I waved my hand and smirked as a bottle of fire whiskey appeared and I looked to him, “now are you going to rat me out or drink it with me” I asked grinning as he took the bottle from me and took a swig.</p><p>I grinned as I took the bottle back from him and took a swig as I pushed him into the wall and smirked, “that Marlene even touches you and trust me when I say I will hurt her” I said making him grin as he kissed me. </p><p>I grinned as I ran my hand down his chest and laughed as he was trying to hold back the moans as I grabbed his trousers and pulled him to me, “now I have plans for you” I said pulling him to me and kissing him.</p><p>I couldnt help but moan as he tasted awesome, “Dora come here” he said pushing me against the wall and picking me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he looked to me, “you’re not leaving for a long time” he said as he pushed his lips to my neck and sucked making me moan and buck into him as I knew that he would be leaving a mark there.</p><p>Paddy moaned as he pushed his hands up my legs making me moan as I looked to him, “you make me hot when you do that” I got out making him laugh, “that’s the point princess” he said to me.</p><p>I grabbed the bottle taking another swig and smirked as he looked to me, “you okay because I don’t think I have seen you drink like this” he asked.</p><p>I looked to him and shook my head, “I hate him and I hate that he has her here because I am not going to be responsible for my actions” I explained making him look at me, “well how about I take your mind off this for the moment” he said as he pulled the dress off me and grinned, “now that is better” he said.</p><p>I grinned as I ripped his shirt from him and threw it to the floor smirking as he was now topless and making me want him more and more, “now that is better” I said.</p><p>I grinned as he walked over to the bed with me and pushed me down making me moan as he grabbed the bottle and took a swig passing it to me.</p><p>I laid down on the bed and pushed the rest of Paddy stuff off him and smirked as he pulled my pants off and pushed his face into me making me buck into him and holding his head there so I would be able to ride my orgasm out.</p><p>Knowing that I wanted more from him while I was roughly the same size as him at the moment, I pulled him up to me and smirked, “Paddy” I said grinning as Paddy moaned and pushed his tongue into my mouth making me moan.</p><p>Knowing that this is what I wanted for the night, I couldnt help but let this pleasure overtake me.</p><p>I pushed the rest of his clothes off him and nodded as I turned him over and sank down on him sighing as he filled me up, knowing that this was what I needed to take my mind off Albus for the moment.</p><p>I downed the rest of the bottle and looked to him as he waved his hand grabbing the other bottle that appeared and smirked, “I’m not going anywhere” he said as I moved and began to go to town on my boyfriend knowing that we both needed this.</p><p>Sirius moaned as he grabbed my hips and began to get faster making me moan as I felt another orgasm coming, “Paddy please” I said making him grunt as he was moaning, “turn over now angel” he said as he pulled me off him.</p><p>I turned around and smirked as Paddy pushed my legs apart and pushed himself back in making me moan out as he always went deeper like this and we went to fucking like rabbits.</p><p>I felt as he came and I knew that we would be at these all night as he was still hard and I grabbed the bottle getting drunk and not caring about what we were doing.</p><p>-</p><p>I woke the next morning to see that there was a couple of empty bottles and I was still my adult self still completely naked, I moaned as I pulled myself out of bed and looked over to Paddy grinning as he was sleeping with just the cover over his stomach.</p><p>“Paddy” I said running my hand down his chest and smirked as he moaned at me, i smirked as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me back into the bed making me laugh as he kissed my neck making me moan even more at him.</p><p>“Paddy we need to get up because my head is killing me, I am never drinking that much again” I said making him open his eyes.</p><p>He looked to me and smirked, “now that was fun” he said making me laugh as I nodded, “but I need food and if I am still this way then so are the others” I said making him open his eyes and look at me, “come on then” he said.</p><p>I smirked and grabbed some shorts and pulled his shirt on over the top and grinned as he looked to me, “you look good with my clothes on” he said.</p><p>We walked down the stairs and I smirked as I could hear Albus with Marlene, “she is his soulmate and we need to stop him from sleeping with her” he said making me smirk as Sirius wrapped his arms around my waist.</p><p>Sirius and I walked into the room as he was still wrapped around me with his hand now on my waist showing a little skin and laughed, “Albus what are you doing here” he said making me grin as Marlene was giving me real evils.</p><p>“Mrs Malfoy you are married and you have now cheated on your husband,” Albus said making me grin as Draco walked in with no shirt and a large lovebite on his neck, “Ron happy now,” I asked.</p><p>Draco laughed as he looked to me, “more than anything” he said and smirked, “thank you for giving me the freedom to sleep with him Pandora, I know our marriage was more on best friends than husband and wife” he said.</p><p>I smirked as I turned to Sirius with a proper serious look, “it’s strange when your darling husband says thanks for letting me sleep with someone else” I said making Sirius laugh.</p><p>Draco looked to me and then to what I was wearing and laughed, “well I see you slept with Sirius then” he asked me.</p><p>I laughed as I looked to him, “all night long and with booze,” I said making mum and dad snap there heads to me, “Pandora you might be an adult but even you should know that it was irresponsible to be doing that” they said.</p><p>I smirked as I looked to them and grinned, “well it was a good night and we got so much done” Sirius said.</p><p>Everyone shook there heads at us and I turned to Marlene, “why do you believe Sirius should be with you and remember Marlene Albus speaks for you and I will kill you in front of him” I explained.</p><p>Albus kept his mouth shut as Marlene looked to me, “we dated in school and I didn’t want to be with the person that was on my parchment” she said to me.</p><p>I laughed, “so because you don’t like the person you got you decided to take mine,” I asked and she smirked, “well I want him,” she said.</p><p>I rolled my eyes as I looked to my brother, “grab me a potion would you from Sev” I asked as Albus coughed, “that’s not necessary” he said making me snap my hand out and pin him to the wall, “I would shut up if I was you” I said as my brother walked in with Sev, Lucius and Narcissa.</p><p>Lucius looked to us and then to his son and smiled, “Draconis” he asked and Draco smiled, “of course father, it is nice to see you again” he said.</p><p>Lucius looked to Ron and smiled, “I am assuming that you are son in law” Lucius asked making Ron shake his head, “no Lady Malfoy is currently in Sirius’s arms” he said making Lucius look over to me, “but why weren’t you with your soulmates, I know for certain that Ron is Draco’s” Lucius said.</p><p>Draco looked to him, “Albus happened which I cannot be asked to repeat for the third time” he said sighing as Lucius nodded.</p><p>Severus walked over to him and smiled, “I believe Pandora wanted this” he said passing over a potion and parchment. Draco sighed, “I believe Pandora here was trying to find out why Albus is convincing Marlene here that she is Sirius soulmate” Draco explained to him.</p><p>Severus shook his head and looked to me, “I hope this future changes because you are supposed to be happy with Sirius” he said to me.</p><p>I smirked as I walked over to Marlene and smirked, “if I can prove that he isn’t yours and find your soulmate will you stop trying to sleep with my man” I asked and she nodded, “fine” she said as I grabbed her hand and stabbed her finger.</p><p>She growled as the blood dripped into the potion and I turned to my brother, “so you know I am not playing with the results” I said as my brother walked over and shook the potion.</p><p>Marlene watched as he poured it on the parchment and she frowned, “but he said Sirius was my soulmate” she said making me laugh, “Albus is a liar and this proves it” I said passing her the parchment.</p><p>She passed it to me and sighed, “really does look like I am alone” she said making me look down and frown;</p><p>Name: Marlene April McKinnon<br/>Date of Birth: 17th June 1959<br/>Parents: Mr and Mrs McKinnon (Dead)<br/>Siblems: None<br/>Soulmate: Regulus Arcturus Black</p><p>I stopped reading after that and laughed as I looked to Albus, “you had the wrong black, but by the look on your face you knew that” I said to him and sighed, “paddy” I said as he looked to the parchment.<br/>I watched as Paddy turned to the headmaster and growled, “so I have a question” he said making me look to him, “Pads” dad said.</p><p>Paddy looked to him and passed him the parchment, “do you see what I do” he asked as dad looked down, “he’s alive” he said making me walked over and take the parchment back, “looks like you are going to be in big trouble, I would leave now” I said watching as he disappeared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello All;</p><p>Thank you so much for carrying on and reading my story, I hope you are all enjoying this so far and I am sorry but I cannot keep Regulus dead :D</p><p>I have some good news this is not going to be ending soon as I have some plans for this series that will make you happy.</p><p>I hope if you have any issues or something you want adding your message and ask as this is something I love to do.</p><p>Thank you</p><p>Alexandrawinchester</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading, here is your next chapter I hope you enjoy it :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched as Paddy looked down to the parchment and growled as he looked to Marlene, “has he mentioned my brother to you before” he asked.</p><p>She shook her head and looked to me, “you’re from the future, you should have known if he was alive” she said making me look at her, “I don’t have to tell you shit” I snarled.</p><p>I walked over to Paddy and smiled, “we will find him, Paddy, I will make sure that you get your brother back” I said.</p><p>He nodded and I sighed as Dad walked over to him with Papa and smiled, “Padfoot” Dad said as Paddy looked to the wall and growled as he put his fist through the wall.</p><p>I watched as dad pulled Paddy over to him and sat him down, “Siri I need you to calm down or you’re going to lose control in the minute” he said and that was when I felt the potion leave my system and Marlene gasp as she looked at me.</p><p>I looked around the room and noticed that Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione were back to normal and the twins were looking at me, “I’m confused” Fred said making me look to him, “doesn’t take much to confuse you does it really” I said.</p><p>Harry snorted as he looked to him, “we will explain later, there is still a rat here” he said looking to Marlene and making me laugh as she did look scared of my brother and i.</p><p>I smirked as I looked down to see I was still wearing Paddy’s clothes and grinned as I knew that I could get paddy to look at me with just a couple of words.</p><p>I smirked as I looked to Marlene, “still don’t like dresses” I said making Paddy look to me and grin, “now there is my girl, I have missed you” he said as I walked over him.</p><p>Dad shook his head and looked to me, “it takes me hours to get him out of this mood and you can do it with a couple of words” he said pouting.</p><p>Mum laughed as she looked to him, “aww James are you upset your daughter can do something you cant” she asked as I looked to Paddy, “you okay Paddy” I asked.</p><p>He looked to me and shook his head, “I mourned him and believed he was dead, my mother and father both mourned him as well” he snarled as he was looking at the wall again.</p><p>I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled, “if this was my brother I would do everything I could do, to find and see him, I would need to tell him he is still my brother and that I still loved him” I explained. </p><p>Harry awwed making me look to him, “I take it back, I would find him and then kill him again” I said dead serious which just made him laugh as he walked away from me.</p><p>Paddy laughed, “that is the relationship Reggie and I used to have before I was disowned” he explained as Fred walked over, “I think we need to use a locator spell on him Sirius because my dear sister is right, we would do anything for our siblems,” he said.</p><p>Paddy smirked as he looked to him, “even Percy” he asked making Molly and Arthur look at the twins, “of course, he might be a pompous ass but he is a Weasley and we look after our own” George said.</p><p>I smiled as I looked to him, “see you need to trust us and use a locator spell on him Sirius” I said.</p><p>I looked to Marlene and smirked, “so you going to help or am I going to lock you up” I asked as she looked to me, “what made you mean in this life because your only a child” she snarled.</p><p>I laughed as I looked to her, “Do you have all day” I asked.</p><p>I waved my hand and looked to her, “you leave this house I will kill you, you speak to my husband to be and I will kill you” I said and smirked, “you try to contact Albus and me and my brother will have some fun with you” I said making her look to mum.</p><p>“What the hell happened for her to be like this,” she asked as mum looked to her, “I don’t have to tell you shit, you were a good friend to us in school and you do this to us now,” mum said shaking her head as she walked out of the room.</p><p>I looked to Paddy and smiled, “come on we can do this in the living room because as much as I hate it Marlene will be able to help you” I said making her grin as she walked into the room with Sirius shaking his head.</p><p>Sirius turned to her and smirked, “I will make this clear only once for you, you stupid little woman” Paddy snarled.</p><p>She took a step back from him and he smirked, “once we have found my brother he will be told of the crap you have done to both myself and my wife to be and it will be up to him if he wishes to be with you” Sirius snarled.</p><p>She looked to him and sighed, “we are soulmates he will have to be with me Sirius, we will be family” she said.</p><p>I laughed as I looked to her, “my Paddy is Lord black Marlene and I am sure being that I am best friends with Draco that Lucius will help him” I said making her frowned, “help with what” she snarled.</p><p>I smirked, “as well as Severus as I am sure that he would love to work on something to help keep you away,” I said.</p><p>She laughed, “you can’t, he would go insane and you know that Sirius would never forgive you for that,” she said flicking her hair out, “oh I will find a way to make sure that you will never see him and it won’t send him insane” I snarled.</p><p>She looked to me, “what” she said.</p><p>Sirius laughed, “my girl is more black than she is a potter and when it comes to these things Iknow I will follow her into the fire,” he said making me smiled as I bounced over to him and smiled, “into the fire,” I asked making him grin.</p><p>Marlene rolled her eyes and looked to Sirius, “so what do you need me to do” she asked him and he smiled, “first I need you to shut up while I bind myself to Pandora” he snarled as dad looked to him, “I thought I was the one you bound yourself to Pads” he asked.</p><p>Sirius looked to him and smiled, “I needed someone to bind to when I did this a couple of months ago for there inheritances” he explained.</p><p>Dad nodded and smiled, “well being that Pandora is like me and has her magic untapped she asked for me to look into this for her” he explained as dad smiled, “as long as you both don’t wear yourselves out I will be your backup if that’s okay Sirius” dad said.</p><p>I noticed that he looked worried and I smiled, “dad I don’t mind if you would rather be his anchor” I explained.</p><p>Dad grinned, “don’t worry about me Princess, Sirius wouldn’t have bound himself to you if you couldnt handle it,” he said making me shake my head as Paddy chanted and I felt as he bound himself to me. </p><p>Marlene frowned as Paddy walked over to me, “Dora” he asked making me smile as I looked to him, “I am fine Hunny, just a little zapped” I explained as he smiled.<br/>Sirius put his hands on my shoulders and smiled, “right then angel you need to repeat after me, it’s going to take two blacks to do this and being that I asked you to marry me you should be enough to get this done” he explained.</p><p>I smirked as Harry looked to him, “you don’t need to make her ego any bigger” he said making Paddy laugh, “ready” he asked.</p><p>I nodded as Papa passed him a map and nodded, “bring him home” he said as Paddy smiled, “Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Sequitas Sanguinem” Paddy said and I nodded as I repeated what he was saying.</p><p>I looked down to the map and noticed that the power was moving and Paddy smirked as he looked to me, “looks like he has been found” he said.</p><p>Papa looked down to the map and frowned, “no wonder why you two couldnt get into the manor” he said as I frowned, “wait that’s Potter Manor” I said as Harry looked to me, “the place we raided” he asked.</p><p>Dad coughed as we looked to him, “we still need to speak about that” he explained as I looked to him, “okay but can we do that after” I asked.</p><p>He smirked as Paddy looked to me, “looks like we are going to confront Albus again” he said as I turned to Harry, “this is going to be fun” we said making Ron, Hermione and Draco all moan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>